The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In the long term evolution advanced (LTE-Advanced) communication system, which is currently being developed, the concept of authorized shared access (ASA) has been under consideration. The ASA allows new user equipment (UE) to access already licensed spectrum with the obligation to protect the incumbent (primary) user. The access may be carried out by using cognitive radio capabilities, such as geolocation databases complemented, if required, by sensing.
There may be situations when some or all UEs of an ASA cell need to handover (HO) to the neighbour cells. This results to a large number of handover which must be realized almost simultaneously. The realization of the handovers may be problematic from the network point of view.